Kyou Awayuki
Considering she’s at the top of her class, Kyou manages to keep her grades up, because of this is often relied upon by her classmates to help them with their work. Which by the way she doesn't mind doing out of the kindness of her heart so long as they don't make it a habit after a certain point. Kyou's also not easily distracted by certain things like most girls her age is such as dating and frequently socializing to avoid being kept in the dark. Instead, she prefers to stay to herself and read romance manga or watch some good anime. If she can find any. She also enjoys being around her older sister Ryou, the two of them enjoying each others company, especially during Kyou's breaks. Due to Kyou staying to herself a lot and not talking much outside of classes, she doesn't have many friends nor does she make friends with her classmates. She's quite uncomfortable being around a huge crowd of people she doesn't know. For that reason, she ends up becoming nervous, running away somewhere to hide. She has the appearance of a little girl which makes it easily for others to try and take advantage of her or make other girls older than her pick on her, making her feel bad for having a much younger appearance than them. Another thing Kyou has a habit of doing is keeping an eye on her sister all the time. This is because she is aware of Ryou's powers and how dangerous they can be if she's not very careful and doesn't wish for her to end up hurting herself or others in the end. She feels helpless that she can't do anything to help out but does her best to support her sister in wanting to put her powers to good use. Appearance Kyou is 5'2" with long brown hair that goes all the way down to her back but she wears it in pigtails on both sides of her head and wears a large white hat on top of her head and brown eyes. She has a peach skin complexion, rounded face, pointed chin, oval shaped eyes and a small waist line where she weighs 09lbs, and her bust size is a B cup. Her attire that she wears resembles the overalls outfit that Mario wears but instead of them being blue overall pants, they're blue overall shorts and a red shirt where the sleeves stop at the forearms. To complete the outfit she wears black and white knee high stocks with candy red shoes. She wears other clothes like regular shorts, capri pants, skirts, dresses and tennis shoes. When attending school, she wears the following outfit that consists of a short sleeve white oxford shirt with a black neck tie, a cream colored sleeveless sweater vest, blue pleated skirt that stops above the knees, blue socks and black suede shoes. History A top student second year at the Tsukuba Academy, Kyou is very quiet and shy. By her classmates, she’s considered the second cutest girl in the class which she easily becomes embarrassed and ignores such things. Her older half sister, Ryou Awayuki, is the school’s nurse which most of the time if Kyou is not seen sitting outside in the courtyard by herself just thinking while staring up at the clouds in the sky, she can always be found in the infirmary during her free time with her sister. Despite the fact that she goes to an all girls school and has the opportunity to make friends, Kyou in a way doesn’t really try.She also likes to reads books and is a fan of romance manga and anime. Kyou loves to sleep, and she always goes to bed fairly early though she makes sure not to sleep in class. She hates visits to the dentist, but frequently has to go to fix a loose crown or because of tooth decay. Thus why she tries to best to keep her teeth brushed but much to her dismay something always ends up happening to cause her to have to go and get her teeth checked regularly. She more or less prefers to stay to herself or be around her sister for she doesn’t per say trust anyone. The reason for this is unclear. Also, she is aware of her sister Ryou’s powers and her double personality which is probably the reason why she tends to stay around her a lot of the time. Just to keep an eye on her, kind of backwards, ne? She gets along with her sister pretty well and prefers to talk to her about things that are bothering her than to talk to their parents. Even though Kyou’s mother is not Ryou’s mother which does or has not proven to be a problem so far that they don’t share the same mother like it would in most families. But she does feel a little different because of the fact that her sister has powers and she does not. Kyou is fully human, well it’s not to say Ryou isn’t either but she’s quite different. She may not talk as much but when she does her voice is usually soft and quiet and it is very difficult to hear what she says unless standing right beside her - as a result, she’s often asked by her teachers and classmates to repeat what she said. and she hardly ever get angry. When it comes to class work, Kyou’s classmates often rely on her for help with their studies, and she is often shown giving impromptu but highly-detailed, encyclopedic definitions or explanations on diverse and obscure matters. She is shown being one of the top three best students in her class for the semester. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Trivia Coming Soon! ... Also See *Draculaura *Hotaru Tomoe *Ryou Awayuki